


Stitches in Autumn

by TinySagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Post Sailor Stars, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySagi/pseuds/TinySagi
Summary: Usagi helps out Ami figure out a project she wants to surprise Zoicite with, After Stars.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 3





	Stitches in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sagi here, this is my first attempt of publishing a story. I wanted to thank the group chat that I am in. You guys really inspired me to reach out of my comfort zone with my writing. I didn't think a suggestion for a prompt would have became this when I first started brainstorming. I am glad that I kept pushing myself during a recent hardship that has been going on to finish this, I decided to write the complete opposite of how I'm feeling and it turned into this. What a wonderful distraction it has been. Thank you Twitch for being patient with me and taking your time to help me out at odd hours of the night! Enjoy everyone! Let me know what you think :)

Usagi yawned loudly as she was rushed down the sidewalks towards her school, Juban high school, her teeth chattering loudly. Her normally perfectly golden buns were sloppily made in a hassle this morning due to her waking up late yet again. She was on high alert the second the cold, crisp wind hit her.

It had started earlier than she expected, too; during the first weeks of October. She had thankfully listened to the nag of Luna, reminding her to wear black leggings under her navy skirt uniform, giving her some warmth while trying to rush to attend the morning meetings and make it in time for her first period.

She huffed with glee when she made it past the gates and on her way to her home class. Making her way down the rows of worn, old desks, she plopped down in the third row closer to the back seat near the windows.

"Usagi-Chan, you made it here with two minutes to spare! That's a new record for you!" said her best friend Naru, amusement in her sky-blue stare. She playfully stuck her tongue out.

Usagi was trying to pay attention to the meetings, really, she was. Although she couldn't help but focus on nature outside of the window. The cool wind was making the leaves sway slightly, as if asking the trees for a dance. She felt like she was watching a forbidden tangle the way the leaves were only swaying so little as if being shy, and timid to accept the winds offer.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up some of the stray leaves around the trees, making the transitioning leaves green to yellow, some beginning to be scarlet and amber, into a wind vortex, fully trusting the wind to guide them during their tangle.

Usagi smiled slightly, happy to experience such an innocent whirl. She was half paying attention to the last bit of the morning announcements when a triangle letter landed on her desk, breaking her trace from nature tango. She figured it was Minako reminding her to meet at the Shrine for training. She was taken back when she saw Ami's neat handwriting on the piece of paper asking for her help with such a simple task as knitting. She looked forward towards the desk that occupied Ami and could see the very tips of her tiny elf like ears bright pink.

She giggled quickly to make sure not to get in trouble, remembering that she did see Ami earlier in the week during her shopping spree with her mom, all flustered and stammering when her mother noticed the bright green, grey, silver, and cobalt yarn peeking out her shopping bags. She wrote down a quick and sloppy response, Sure let's meet after school, signing it with her signature outlined bunny, and tossed it to Ami's desk when the teacher had her back turned. Ami looked over her shoulder, her cheeks slightly pink from blushing, and gave her a small nod of appreciation.

The last bell signaling the freedom for Usagi couldn't have come sooner. After receiving the note from Ami this morning, that was all she needed to perk herself up for the rest of the day. Bouncing throughout the halls with pure excitement, she was surprised to see that she was the first to arrive at the gates of the school. Out of all the girls, usually Minako had beaten her.

She was trying to think of a way to convenience the girls to stop at the arcade for an afternoon treat to crave her sweet tooth. She turned around towards the school yard to see Rei's ebony hair flowing in the cool, crisp wind, walking along with Makoto right next to her. She was holding her Jade bento box, sharing her latest creation that she didn't eat during lunch. She ran up to them, unable to hold her excitement gushing quickly about Ami's request.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Usa. We can't understand what you're saying with how fast you are blabbering," chuckled Makoto as she reached into her bento and pulled out her rice cakes and handed it to Usagi to try. She took it without hesitation and eagerly bit down to find a wonderful explosion of flavors. She moaned loudly and tackled Mako with a hug, gushing over how yummy her rice cake was especially filled with Salmon this time around. Makoto's cheeks and nose lightly dusted pink while her eyes held relief and satisfaction.

"Now that we finally stopped you from talking 30 miles an hour, would you like to try again?" Rei said with mischief glistening in her amethyst stare.

"Ami wants to learn how to knit! It would be a good way to wind down after training, gives Mako-Chan a chance to make her hot chocolate bombs and gives you a chance to finally spill the beans about your date with Jadeite!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Speaking of Ami, look! Our ice pixie is coming our way with the love goddess herself," Rei said, looking towards the front of the school yard, getting Usagi's attention to turn and see them. She noticed that Ami did not have any tights underneath her school uniform. To this day she was amazed by her Mercurian blood while she was shivering slightly.

"Hi, girls! I was just telling Ami here how sweet I think her idea for Zoi is!" sighed Minako lovingly while Ami's face and ears were bright red."I keep telling her to go with a dark gray and navy for the scarf and all navy for the winter hat although she keeps insisting on the green so it can match his dreamy mint stare."

"I was mentioning to Rei-Chan and Mako-Chan about helping Ami learn how to knit after our training is over. We could even all make something for the guys. This will also give me a chance to Mamo-Chan a scarf since his ugly green jacket doesn't cover his neck for the harsh winters to come," shared Usagi with a hopeful stare in her eyes. "Ami, why don't you meet us after getting your things from your apartment and bring all of the yarn you have!" Usagi said, hoping there will be enough of the navy yarn to go around thinking of the color schemes she wanted to make Mamo-Chan's scarf from.

"I was wondering if you had any dark green yarn? Usagi-Chan is right. We need to get Mamo-Chan to toss that old, horrible thing he considers fashionable," Minako said with disgust, wrinkling her nose. The girls chuckled by her remark while Ami's eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry, Usagi-Chan. The only green I have is a lime green."

Usagi thought for a second. "It's okay, Ami-Chan. I can see what Mama has at the house. That way I can stop by for a snack as well."

"Usagi-Chan don't take too long at Mama Ikuko's house or Luna will have your head for being late again," Minako said playfully.

"Actually, Mina-Chan, Usagi-Chan was on time for our morning meetings in our homeroom class today."Ami objected, knowing Usagi was trying to make a change in her late arrivals. She beamed a thankful smile towards Ami, while Rei and Mako looked at her impressed.

"I'll make sure you get double on the hot chocolate that I'm bringing over to celebrate!" said Makoto, who started to make her way towards her apartment with Minako.

"See you guys soon!" Usagi waved enthusiastically and bolted to her mama's house, excited for the warmth of the house and yummy treats.

oOo

"Eternal Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Luna screamed as Venus' Love Me Chain was hurtling quickly towards her from behind. She was in mid dodge, trying to avoid one of Mars' flame arrows. She adjusted her footing slightly to the right just in time to feel the heat from Mars' arrow pass her left shoulder, she quickly crouched down in order to avoid the vibrant, golden, lethal heart chain from her fellow scout. She could feel it's power hit the end of her sun kissed hair, letting out a sigh of relief, thankful she was able to miss both attacks.

"Nice job, Eternal Sailor Moon! I thought my chain was going to get you sure," Super Sailor Venus huffed out, clearly exhausted from the on-going two-hour training session.

"Alright, girls, let's go ahead and call it a night. You guys have come a long way since Galaxia's defeat, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared for anything that comes our way," Luna said, caution in her voice.

"Lunnnaaa! We have been training non-stop for five months and there still no sign of a new enemy. We can cut back on training five times a week," whined Eternal Sailor Moon with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Eternal Sailor Moon is right, Luna. The girls have their own activities to attend to and have to deal with all the extra homework from high school. We can cut down training to two times a week. The girls deserve a break," Artemis explained, trying to reason with Luna. She narrowed her ruby eyes towards him as she spoke but gave a reluctant sigh.

"We will talk about it later tonight," she said. As she was trailing towards the start of the stairs, she cocked her slightly back. "Take the rest of the night off, girls."

Usagi didn't think twice as she let her transformation drop. "Mina, I was able to bring a variety of colors that Mama had up in the attic!" she exclaimed while running towards the shrine. Opening the sliding door, she proceeded to her dark purple tote bag. It was filled to the brim, and she dumped all the yarn on Rei's center center table for all of them to see.

"I was surprised to see that Mama had so many shades of yarn that she has yet to use, so I went ahead and grabbed them all!" She pulled from the pile a deep blood red and gray, giving to Rei. "I was thinking you could use these for Jadeite."

Rei looked at her with a shocked look, thinking she was only here for moral support. She didn't think she was actually going to make anything. Rei took the yarn anyway with a stern look in her eyes. "I'll think about making him something. Maybe I'll make myself a blanket"

Usagi pulled from the pile a dark forest green and brown, giving it to Makoto, who chuckled slightly. "Thanks, Usagi. I'm sure I can make something work for Nephrite."

"Oooh, I see that light blue and gold in there! Those are mine for me and Kunz," Mina said, gazing off with a lovable stare.

Rei looked at her, puzzled. "Mina-Chan, you really think Kunzite will wear something knitted?"

Mina's face dropped in shock. "Of course he will! I can plan on making a winter hat with my symbol on it. He will love it!" Everyone busted out in a chuckle at her response.

"Ami-Chan, I was able to get a sky blue yarn as well, in case you wanted your creation to go with your eyes more," Usagi said as she offered the yarn to her. Ami managed a small thank you and took it from Usagi.

"I'm sure Zoi is going to love it! Were you going to give it to him for his birthday? It's coming up soon isn't?" asked Usagi as she glanced at Ami, noticing the deep red staining her cheeks.

"It is too obvious?"

Mina's sapphire eyes widened. "No of course not! I think it's a wonderful way to express your love to him!"

Ami flashed a grateful smile towards the love goddess while she pulled out her attempt at the gray beanie she was working on during the last days, showing the girls, frustrated when seeing that her stitches were too tight on the top of the beanie while towards the middle was loose as can be.

"I have been struggling on the stitches being too tight for three days now. I have undone this beanie about 20 times," Ami said, defeated, her eyes filling with frustrated tears as she ducked her head.

Usagi felt Ami's struggle to her core, remembering the hard task of grasping the correct techniques for proper stitching. She noticed that Ami's knitting needles were larger than what she needed for a small creation such as a winter hat. She reached in her tote bag and pulled out some smaller knitting needles, plucking Ami's from her hands.

"Here you go. Try using these from now when you are working on smaller projects. The larger needles will be used more for a blanket or a sweater, like Rei-Chan was thinking of doing," Usagi explained, taking the beanie from Ami, tossing it on the ground next to her. "Lets go ahead and start fresh! We can also go back to the winter hat later."

Ami looked at her, determination shining in her eyes as she stared at the dark gray ball of yarn next to her and her newly circular needles in her hands. She slowly started to create a slipknot with the gray yarn, making sure to not make it too loose like her other attempts. She inserted the smooth bamboo needle into the slipknot, making sure the yarn is tightened around the needle. She noticed that Usagi-Chan was explaining to Mako-Chan about not having the yarn so tight on the needle and realized she needed to let the yarn be loose and comfortable, making her stitches tighter.

Her eyes widened in shock, wondering why she never made that connection, and followed the advice she overheard, spacing out her yarn on her left needle in her left hand. She brought her right needle towards the very front of the yarn of the left needle inserting the tip on the front of the loop and pushing the right needle towards the back side, having both needles intersecting each other.

She took her working yarn and brought it around the left needle, wrapping it around counterclockwise, while pushing the needle through the front loop of the yarn now having a successful stitch on her other needle, she looked up from her work to see that Rei was having trouble casting on her yarn onto her needle. She slid over, showing her slowly step by step to calm her.

As the girls were slowly starting to get the hang of knitting, Makoto thought it would be a great idea to show them her fall treats she worked last night and after school. She got up, walking to Rei's kicthen and bringing forth her treats. The girls gasped in awe when she lowered each container filled with all kinds of wonderful treats.

She blushed lightly, explaining each dish to them. "The first dish is Kuri Dorayaki, and I added a little surprise in there to give a good balance of the creamy red bean paste."

Usagi hands were first to grab one, and she easily inhaled the Kuri Dorayaki, pleased with its soft, fluffy pancake layer. She was indeed surprised to bite into something nutty and chewy. Her blue eyes widened looking towards Mako-Chan, who was waiting patiently to see if the girls could figure out what was different.

"There is some kind of nut in here. It's a wonderful contrast and goes amazing with the red bean paste. Is it almond?" Minako guessed first as she took another bite, moaning in satisfaction.

"Good guess, Mina-Chan, although it's actually chestnut. I thought it would pair nicely with the softness of the pancake," Makoto explained sheepishly. She proceeded to open the second container that she brought, letting the girls know that it was a cold treat.

Ami's hands flew to the second container before Mako-Chan was able to fully put it down and explain what was. She was surprised to pull out light green mochi, noticing the coolness of instantly. She bit down carefully, delighted to find mint chocolate chip ice cream as the center. "Mako-Chan, you've outdone yourself with this! I was thinking it was filled with anko or a red bean paste like the Kuri Dorayaki. But ice cream? That's a genius idea!"

Rei and Mina's hands raced towards the second container, eager to try mochi ice cream. Rein grabbed a light red one filled with raspberry ice cream, while Mina lifted a cream colored mochi filled with vanilla bean and chocolate chips. Both of them moaned when trying out the new creations, gushing Makoto with compliments.

Usagi couldn't wait any longer. She had just finished her fourth Kuri Dorayaki serving and reached into the second container, pulling out a light pink mochi, yearning to discover what kind of delicious ice cream it was filled with. She was pleasantly surprised to have her taste buds filled with the creaminess of strawberry.

"Ami-Chan is right! These are amazing! Who would have thought to combine mochi and ice cream. You could really make these all year long! They will be a great addition to your dessert menu for the cafe," Usagi said excitedly, trying to take a sneak peak of the last and third container her friend laid out on the table.

Makoto chuckled at her impatience and let the girls dive into the last dish. Minako squealed when she saw the amaboshi covered lightly with salt and instantly took one, popping it in her mouth and humming in delight. Usagi attacked Makoto with a giant hug after finishing a raspberry filled mochi.

A ringing sound echoed throughout the room, and Makoto walked towards the kitchen, returning minutes later with a giant pitcher in her right hand, steam rising from the top. In her other hand, she held a small rectangular box.

Makoto carefully lowered the pitcher down next to the half-eaten treats. "I made these this afternoon before our training session, that way the chocolate had less time to melt. "

As soon as Usagi heard the word chocolate, she dashed to the kitchen, making sure to grab their mugs they made ages ago. She smiled at the fact that she was able to grab Minako's mug that joined their collection after she conceived Minako to help her make a vase for Mamo-Chan.

She had made it back towards the living room in record time; just in time to see Makoto's chocolatey masterpiece. She handed everyone their bombs, admiring the perfectly round chocolate bombs that were decorated with white and milk chocolate drizzle by Makoto's delicate, steady hands. She placed each mug in front of their owner and poured herself a cup of warm milk while carefully dropping a chocolate bomb in her own pink bunny marked mug, gazing as the chocolate started to slowly melt away. She watched as it cracked in half, revealing multiple tiny marshmallows and hot cocoa powder.

She let out a squeal of delight and took a slow savory sip of her hot chocolate as she peered at Rei, seeing the quick progress she made in such a short time. Usagi's eyes wided. She'd assembled a foot length of knit stitches instead of going with a purl stitch.

"Wow, Rei, I didn't think you would catch on so easily! Did you figure out what you wanted to make Jadeite now? It was about time both of you stopped being stubborn and admitted your feelings to each other already," Mina-Chan pointed out as she finished up the last of the ice cream mochi.

Rei's cheeked flush a deep red, something that rarely happened to the fierce pyro. "Yeah, so what? It took him long enough to ask me out since his memories were fully restored. I wanted to give him time to adjust to the modern world," Rei said, focusing on her stitch work even as a small smile formed on her lips. "It was a nice date. He took me to Narisawa, a formal, luxurious restaurant."

Usagi has never heard of the restaurant although from the shock and squeals coming from her fellow scouts, it must have cost Jadeite a pretty penny to afford such a place. "He was able to get reservations so soon? Usually it takes weeks in advance to reserve a seat! I have been wanting to try out their Ise Lobster Bisque for ages now but will never be able to afford it!" Uttered Mako-Chan as she was clearing out the table making her way to the kitchen.

"Did you wear your red mini dress like I told you to?" Mina-Chan questioned. "I bet he couldn't keep his eyes off of you the entire night! You matched them with your black heels, right? "Long forgotten was her attempt at a winter hat for Kunzite. Instead, she gave Rei her undivided attention, her sapphire eyes gleaming with hope.

The evening carried on like so, the girls teasing Rei about her ongoing date, making sure to get very little detail. Eventually they got back to their creations while filling their stomachs with more than enough hot chocolate throughout the night.

OoO

Usagi fell back in relief, flexing her sore hands from knitting for so long. After three long hours of helping the girls out, chatting the night away, they were finally done. She was impressed with Ami's determination to get Zoisite's beanie done tonight. She managed, making him a dark gray winter hat with a mint pattern of geometric triangles across the middle of the winter hat.

Usagi ended up making a dark forest green scarf with tiny sliver crescent moons along both ends of the scarf for her beloved Mamo-Chan. She hoped this would convince him to finally get rid of his horrid ugly green jacket.

She was grateful she fixed in time as she walked down the chilly sidewalk, finally arriving at Mamo-Chan's apartment. She was eager to get out of the rigid cold, sighing in relief as she entered the complex and waving at the receptionist as she made her way to the elevator.

It was a quiet ride up to the third floor, and she almost collided with a couple as she hopped out, racing to his door. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath, and knocked slightly. Through the door, she could hear the slight shuffle of Mamo-Chan making his way towards the door.

Before he could mutter a greeting, she engulfed him with a giant huge, breathing in his unique scent of pine and roses, something she could never get enough of.

"Usako, your hands are ice cold. Let me make a cup of hot chocolate to warm them up," he said, his soft baritone voice laced with concern that also showed in his cobalt stare. He moved out the way, holding open the door so she could come in.

"Actually, Mamo-Chan, I never thought I would say this but I'm good on the hot chocolate. I stopped by to give you something actually." She sat down on his black loveseat, pulling him down to sit beside her. He chuckled softly at her eagerness as she pulled out a plain box from her tote bag and handed it to him.

He looked at it with amusement, "It's not another tie, is it? You did give me one earlier in the week."

She stuck out her tongue playfully at him. "Mamo-Chan, you know you can never have too many ties now that you started your residency at the hospital. Besides, did you really expect me to resist getting the one with roses on them? It's so much better than those boring plain black ones you insist on wearing."

He opened the box carefully and was surprised to find the scarf inside. He looked at the silver moons and grinned, his eyes reflecting adoration and pride, something that would never stop taking her breath away. "Usako, it's amazing. Thank you! I'll wear it all the time during the winter. It's exactly what I needed." He leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "Are you sure about the Hot chocolate? You're not getting sick, are you?"

She laughed lightly. "No, Mamo-Chan, I'm not. Although, another kiss doesn't sound like a bad idea." He didn't think twice as he captured her lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, I had so much fun writing this out and enjoying the prompt all together. I am the worst with titles so if anyone has any suggestions on them please feel free to contact me! Safe stay everyone! Much love Sagi.


End file.
